


Newborn + Family + Name + Improvise

by macrileyargentina



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, macriley, macriley is endgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macrileyargentina/pseuds/macrileyargentina
Summary: Mac and Riley decide to start a family...
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 63





	Newborn + Family + Name + Improvise

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first fanfic... BTW: Jack and Leanna never left, Mac and Desi were never together.
> 
> I wanted to thank @MacRileyEdits @phoenixxhackers and @NikaylaChristi for helping me out.
> 
> I apologize in advance for any mistakes... English is not my first language, and it's my first time writing :/
> 
> Enjoy :)

Mac and Riley decided they were ready to start a family. They’ve been married for one and a half years now, and have been a couple for more than four years. Mac and Riley were soulmates. Their relationship was based on trust, and they helped each other through the good and bad times. The love they have for one another was truly an inspiration. Neither of them can believe they got to his stage in life. 

* * * 

After trying for 3 months, one day Riley nervously said to Mac that she had missed her period. So, it was time to find out whether she was pregnant or if they should continue trying.

_ POSITIVE _

Two lines. That’s what the Clear Blue pregnancy test showed. Of course Mac had done his own version of a pregnancy test, but he still bought one in the pharmacy just to be safe. They were beyond happy. Riley jumped into Mac’s arms as they both cried. 

“Mac we are having a baby!!!” Riley said with excitement.

“I can’t believe this Riles” Mac was so shocked, he had the biggest smile ever.

* * *

Mac and Riley were waiting outside the doctor's office for their first ultrasound. All they wanted was for the baby to be healthy. 

Riley could tell Mac was nervous, so she grabbed his hand and said “I’m sure everything will be fine Mac.”. 

And gladly it was. Hearing the baby's heartbeat made them cry. 

* * *

The couple waited to tell everyone, because they wanted to be sure that everything was fine. Mac and Riley had to tell Matty beforehand, because Riley couldn’t go on missions and risk getting hurt. 

“Matty can we speak with you for a moment?” Mac asked.

“Yeah Blondie, what’s going on?” Matty asked, as Mac touched the windows of the war room so that they went opaque.

“We have to tell you something…” Riley said with a nervous tone.

“You are pregnant right?” Matty asked with a smile.

“Wh-what?! How do you know?” both of them said at the same time in shock.

“Congratulations!!” Matty first hugged Riley and then Mac. “I know everything, you can’t hide things from me” she laughed. “Your secret is safe with me, so don’t worry”.

They wanted to surprise her, but she figured it out. Of course she would, it’s Matty. 

Once Riley passed the first trimester, it was time to tell the rest. According to the doctor and the multiple ultrasounds everything was perfect. They didn’t want to know whether the baby was a girl or a boy, so it would be a surprise. 

Then it was time to tell Jack. Mac and Riley were very excited to tell him, because they knew Jack would be the perfect grandfather. They had bought a T-shirt that said  _ BEST GRANDPA EVER _ , and gave it to him as a gift.

“Hey, I know I’m old, but this is insulting” Jack laughed as he held the T-shirt. Suddenly he realized. “Wait, is this what I think it is?! You are pregnant Ri?!”

“Yep.” Riley said.

Jack jumped and screamed as he hugged them both.

During a double-date they broke the news to Bozer and Leanna. The two couples were in a fancy italian restaurant, it was a tradition to go to this place. Once the waitress came with the menus, everyone looked over it to choose what they would eat. 

“So what type of wine are we going to order this time?” Bozer asked while rubbing his hands.

“Actually…” Mac said looking at Riley to let her know it was time to tell them “We are not drinking currently.” Riley joined him to say “We are pregnant”.

“What?!” Leanna screamed as she jumped from her seat to hug Riley.

“Oh god, not only do I have to worry about cooking for you guys, now I have to make baby food”. Bozer laughed.

It’s no surprise that Bozer and Leanna immediately volunteered to babysit in the future. Mac and Riley couldn’t wait for them to take the next step and also start a family, so that their children would be friends, just like Mac and Bozer that basically grew up together.

Last but not least, Russ and Desi found out during a meeting in the Phoenix HQ. Everyone was super excited and happy for Mac and Riley.

* * *

The pregnancy was great, Riley felt good, although sometimes she felt a little nauseous and dizzy due to morning sickness. Mac did a lot of research about babies and women during pregnancy, so he always explained to Riley a lot of medical terms. And of course the science behind everything.

He was truly the best husband and father-to-be ever. Mac drove at night to buy food when Riley had a craving. It was usually ice cream, pizza or fries. Once he came back home with the food, they would watch a movie while eating. 

Mac also loved to cuddle with Riley and talk to the baby as he placed his hand on her belly. She could tell he was really excited, and Riley knew Mac would be a perfect and caring father. 

Bozer’s old room at Mac’s would be the nursery. Little by little they started adding things to the room. Mac and Riley discussed some names, but they finally decided to improvise once the baby arrived, because at the end of the day improvising was their thing. 

* * *

One night Riley’s water broke, and Mac tried to act as calm as possible, as if he was on a mission defusing a bomb. 

“Are you okay? Does it hurt?” Mac tried to read Riley’s emotions.

“Yeah, I don’t think I can stand up.” she said with frustration.

“Don’t worry. I’ll help you.”

He grabbed the hospital bag, and then carried Riley bridal style into the car, because she was having strong contractions. 

The drive to the hospital wasn’t too long. He helped Riley into a wheelchair, and went to the front desk to get registered.

“Good evening, my wife Riley is in labor. She’s registered under the surname MacGyver.”

One nurse took them to a room, and started preparing Riley. She changed into a gown, and they put an IV. Mac texted everyone to let them know they were in the hospital. 

Riley couldn’t stand the pain anymore to the point where she was shaking. So she decided to get the epidural. Mac held her in place so that she wouldn’t move, as the doctor injected the drug into her spine. 

“Riley, you should try to get some rest.” Mac said to her.

“Ok, but don’t go anywhere. I need you right here with me.”

“Of course babe. We are in this together. I’m not going anywhere” Mac said, kissing her.

It was 4 AM, and Mac stared at Riley while she slept. She looked so beautiful. He couldn’t believe that in a few hours, they would be hopefully holding their newborn baby.

  
Around 8 in the morning, a nurse came to check Riley, and said she was ready to start pushing.

* * *

“You’re doing so well love.” Mac was so proud of Riley. He held her hand and stroked her hair, to try and help her through the pushes and encourage her. She was so strong, the strongest and bravest woman he had ever met.

“Okay Riley, you are very close, keep up with those pushes.” the doctor said to Riley.

After a few minutes, Mac could start to see the head of the baby. The whole situation felt surreal. 

“Last push.” one of the nurses announced.

“You’ve got this Riles.” Mac said, holding her hand tightly.

Riley gathered all of her strength and pushed as hard and long as she could. Then the room filled with noise, as the baby started crying.

“IT’S A GIRL!!” said the doctor happily.

They checked the baby and everything was fine. 

One of the nurses laid down the newborn girl in Riley’s chest, and they both started crying as they held her. In fact, the baby continued crying, so it was a big happy mess of tears and emotions. The world seemed to stop as Mac and Riley observed the precious thing that had just arrived in this world. They couldn’t believe it. The baby calmed in Riley’s arms.

“She’s perfect. I’m so proud of you Riles…” Mac said as he brushed the tears with his thumb. “...I love you so much.”

“I love you too Mac, I’m so happy.”

The baby girl had Mac’s beautiful eyes and Riley’s nose and lips. She was tiny and absolutely adorable.

* * *

“Do you have a name for her?” the nurse asked.

“Not yet, I mean we have a couple in mind, but i guess now we have to choose one of them.” he answered, while looking at Riley with enthusiasm.

“Wait, first we should let everyone know that the baby is healthy and everything.” Riley said.

“You’re right, Jack is probably freaking out right now.” He laughed.

Just as Mac was texting in the Phoenix group chat, to let everyone know that the baby girl was healthy, he read the date on his phone. 

03/07. 

And something just clicked in his brain.

“Riles, I just realized something. Today is March 7th, three seven, thirty seven.” he said.

“Mac, I just gave birth, I can’t process information right now. Is that supposed to mean something?” Riley laughed with exhaustion as she tried to think what that date could possibly mean. 

“I came up with another name.” Mac paused with a nervous but exciting tone “...Artemis 37 ... we could name her Artemis.” 

“Ar-Artemis?” Riley stuttered and asked with confusion. 

As she thought about the name, lots of memories came to her mind. 

Her troubled past, and the time she spent inside the super-max. The way she got out of prison, and started working in the Phoenix where she met all these amazing people like Bozer, Matty, Leanna, Cage, Jill, Desi and Russ. 

The fact that she was able to reconnect with Jack, who literally was her father. In fact, he was the one to walk Riley down the aisle the day she and Mac got married, instead of Elwood.

How she met Mac, everything they got through together, and how their friendship evolved into a loving relationship, full of trust. 

She’s not proud of the things she did in the past, but the Phoenix gave her the chance to change and help people. 

Riley suffered a lot in life, but it’s because of being Artemis37 that she’s right there in that hospital next to Angus MacGyver, her best friend and the love of her life. 

“You don’t like it?” Mac asked, because he could see Riley was in a different place thinking about something.

“It’s perfect. I just can’t believe you remembered, and came up with this idea. I love it.” She said with a big smile, and tears in her eyes.

“Artemis MacGyver it is.” Mac said proudly as he kissed Riley.

* * *

During the next few hours Riley rested, and Mac didn’t leave the baby girl’s side. He was already being an overprotective father. Then people started showing up to meet the newborn. The first one to visit was Diane, Riley’s mother. 

Then Jack came by, and as he held Artemis in his arms, he laughed and said “Who would have thought that a nerdy boy and a badass hacker would fall in love and bring such a precious beautiful creature to this universe?” with a sarcastic tone. “Seriously guys, congrats. I love you so much. You are my family”.

“We love you too Jack.” Mac smiled.

“You are the one that got us together, otherwise Mac and I wouldn’t have met. So thank you.” Riley said to Jack. 

Matty, Leanna and Bozer also visited, and they took turns to hold Artemis. The baby girl was the center of attention in the room, and it was no surprise because she was adorable. 

“Artemis has your eyes blondie” Matty said looking at Mac.

“The most beautiful eyes in the whole world” Riley answered proudly.

Russ and Desi were on a mission abroad, but they FaceTimed with Mac and Riley. During their videochat, Artemis started crying so Russ used an old psy-ops trick to calm her down, and it worked. Once they finished with the op, and came back to Los Angeles, they would get the chance to meet her in person. Russ would probably be a great babysitter, considering he knew how to calm her down.

Elwood also passed by the hospital to spend some time with his granddaughter. 

* * *

After pretty much everyone visited them in the hospital, Mac and Riley were relaxing with the baby. Everything was perfect.

Mac was doing skin to skin with Artemis, sitting next to Riley. The baby girl grabbed his pinky finger with her whole hand. Mac’s heart melted, and suddenly he had the need to say something to her, even though he knew she wouldn't understand.

“You deserve the world”... he said full of emotion, as he remembered Gwen’s words. Riley’s eyes watered as she joined Mac to finish the phrase ”...and the world deserves you”.

THE END <3

**Author's Note:**

> Again, special thanks to @MacRileyEdits @phoenixxhackers and @NikaylaChristi
> 
> ENGLISH IS NOT MY FIRST LANGUAGE, so keep that in mind ;) 
> 
> Twitter - @macrileyarg


End file.
